niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Claudio De Giuliani
The list of the breeds that I am allowed to judge is (CACIB AND CAC) : I am All Rounder Judge My Curiculum Vitae: I’m 57 years old and I was born in Forno di Zoldo, a little village in the Dolomiti, a fine area known in the world for its mountains. In my life I have always had the dogs as my companion: when I was a child and I joined my father in the hunting and later when I became an hunt, before with a hound, later with a pointing dog, but never without a dog. I have breed at first the German shorthaired pointer, winning in the show competitions. It was 70s! My great love for the German breeds did know to me also the German longhaired pointer and I started to breed them; some of them become important in the show competitions and in the hunt. I was the first Italian breeder who imported the German longhaired pointer into Italy and I had the first Champion in Italy of this breed. I have many interests also for the German wirehaired pointer, but only as a lover and not as a breeder. I have always studied the pure dogs, from the English setter to the Hungarian vizla, from the French pointing dog to the American cocker spaniels. I began to judge in the 1979, about 26 years ago. Now I am All Rounder from 2004. I was a delegate of the Italian kennel club in the C.I.D., (German Wirehaired Pointer dog) and was also a member of the pure breed book National Kennel Club Conseil. I was in last Italian Kennel Club Committee and for this reason I haven’t judge in Italy on the part of 2000 and 2001. Now I am in the Italian Judge Committee. I like writing articles regarding the dogs and I have written on the most popular Italian dogs’ magazine and I have also written 10 books and I have made a video. I like the hunt and walking on the mountains and photographing the nature. Now, with my wife Manuela and my daughter Irene I’m breeding dachshund, with a good success, with many show champions. I have already judged in many Europe countries, in Argentina, in Cyprus, in Greece, in Russia, in Mexico, in Venezuela and Australia and South Africa. I will judge in Word Dog Show on 2009 and 2010, in European Dog Show in 2010 and in Cruft on 2010. Some results: German Shorthaired Pointer: since 1970 until 1988; many Excellent in the dog Show and a few results in a field trial; I was in many German Competition; German Longhaired Pointer : since 1976 until 1990; many many Excellent in the dog Show and a few results in a field trial; one Italian Champion and one International Champion Dachshound: since 1987 and still today; many Excellent in the dog Show ; a some Italian Champion; International Champion, one Europe Champion; for two time, Vienna and Berna, Second Place with Reserve Cacib in a World Champion, two Club Champion, Reserve Cacib Vienna 2005 European Dog Show.